


Finger on Your Tongue Cause You Love the Taste

by energetically



Series: Obsessed With The Mess [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Breathplay, Bukkake, Camboy Lee Taeyong, Circle Jerk, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Everyone Loves Lee Taeyong, Face-Fucking, Facials, Filthy, Friendship, Implied johnjae - Freeform, Insecurity, Jaeyong is endgame, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Lee Taeyong, Rimming, Roommates, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Spit Kink, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, This is a Jaeyong fic, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Two Shot, confident taeyong, insecure jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energetically/pseuds/energetically
Summary: It took two weeks of dating for Jaehyun to become comfortable with the idea of revealing his relationship with the famed camboy to his friends. He knew enough about Mark, Yuta, Johnny, Lucas and Jungwoo to be worried about their behavior but he hadn't expected Taeyong to be so receptive."I want to fuck your friends."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: Obsessed With The Mess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568170
Comments: 32
Kudos: 578





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the smut that no one asked for aka a continuation of what probably should've just been a chaptered fic lol. This was initially going to be longer but at 6K I realized that I hadn't even gotten to the main smut yet so I decided to make it a two-parter. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> -Energy
> 
> [This is not beta-read]
> 
> [DON'T GET TRIGGERED! READ THE TAGS]

It took two weeks of dating before Jaehyun even remotely considered introducing Taeyong formally to his friends as his boyfriend. There were a lot of reasons that concerned him, the biggest being his friends’ unnatural and often disturbing obsession with Taeyong’s videos.

Since meeting Taeyong at the cafe, it seemed the group became even more enamored with the man, swooning over the idea that Taeyong actually goes to their school. More often than not, Jaehyun would return home from a late night at the lab to Johnny and Ten watching Taeyong’s latest live stream in the midst of a hot makeout session. Jaehyun would barely spare them a glance as he rushed to his room, straight into his bathroom, and splashed water onto his face while considering reaching for the soap to burn the idea of the two touching tongues out of his retina.

It was even worse when their friends came over on Friday nights for their regularly scheduled hangouts. The thick smell of marijuana would hang in the air, various wrappers and boxes of junk food scattered everywhere, and Lucas and Mark would argue over who was cheating whom at the video game so much that the two would give up, resorting to doing something else to bide the time.

Of course, the _something else_ would always be scanning the infamous porn site for Taeyong’s latest video.

At first, Jaehyun tried to remain unfazed. He’d sit in the armchair, watching almost impassively as his boyfriend stroked himself on camera, praising all of his viewers as affectionate and lewd comments popped up on the lower corner of the screen. He knew what Taeyong did before he agreed to date him, so there wasn’t much he could really do or say.

But, it quickly became too much listening to Lucas croon about wanting to bend Taeyong over or Yuta whining about wanting Taeyong to give him a blowjob. Though Mark and Johnny never made comments outright, he could still see the glazed over look in their eyes. Lust and want laid heavy on the tips of their tongues as one of them would let out a strained sigh or a small gasp with every stroke of Taeyong’s cock and every bat of an eyelash.

It was convoluted and the immense and overwhelming feeling of jealousy was starting to make Jaehyun resentful.

When Yuta and Lucas talked about actively seeking Taeyong out around campus to ask him out, Jaehyun decided on two things: first, he could no longer be apart of these “watch session”, and two, it was time to they knew the truth. If anyone was going to be bending Taeyong over a table, it was going to be Jaehyun.

So the next Friday when Jaehyun found his schedule relatively free, he invited Taeyong over to watch movies with him and his friends. Taeyong seemed delighted. He had been going on and on about wanting to meet Jaehyun’s friends formally and Jaehyun started to feel a bit guilty and selfish about denying his boyfriend that type of access to his life. He shouldn’t be so possessive of Taeyong. He trusted the man completely, it was just hard dating someone that was so open with their hypersexuality.

And the oncoming dread of Taeyong possibly doing another collaboration video with some random guy laid heavy on Jaehyun’s heart.

Johnny managed to pick out a decent movie,--some comedy about three high school students trying to pull off a house party-- and Jaehyun actually found himself invested in the shenanigans of the three protagonists. He preferred romantic comedies or dramas himself, but he had to give credit where credit was due. 

Taeyong sat perched in his lap, unconsciously running his hands through his newly dyed hair. This time the older male opted for light, almost white, blonde hair with dark roots that complimented his dark brows. Jaehyun tried to warn Taeyong about his impending hair loss if he didn’t give the bleach a rest, but Taeyong simply rolled his eyes, waving the topic off and asking Jaehyun if he could dye his caramel-colored locks. Jaehyun had to think long and hard about that one.

Jaehyun could see the growing smirk on Taeyong’s lips and he let out a frustrated sigh. He knew why his boyfriend was so amused. It was the very thing that made Jaehyun feel complete annoyance. Jaehyun turned his head again, and once again (for the nth time that night) all of his friends had their eyes locked on Taeyong, disbelief gracing their features at the fact that not only was Taeyong in their vicinity but somehow Jaehyun had managed to snag him all to himself.

“Stop staring,” Jaehyun hissed at all of them.

Yuta and Lucas were at their usual position on the floor, limbs stretched out, and Johnny and Mark had occupied the only two other chairs in the apartment. However, sitting directly next to Jaehyun and Taeyong on the couch was Jungwoo, a guy that had slowly phased into their friend group courtesy of Lucas.

Jungwoo was charming and endearing, it was the first impression that Jaehyun got when he met the man approximately one week ago. Jungwoo almost reminded him of Taeyong. He was unabashedly flirtatious and would shamelessly flirt with any and everyone that he thought was attractive. Of course, the man had a gentle soul and never really meant any harm by his light teasings. Jaehyun had almost hoped that Jungwoo’s light touches and hugs would be enough to distract the mob from their unnerving fascination with Taeyong.

Much to his horror, Jungwoo was just, if not more, infatuated with Taeyong as the rest of them.

Jungwoo stared at Taeyong’s side profile with wide eyes and parted lips. Jaehyun wasn’t even sure if the man had even once glanced at the movie on the screen since it started. As much as both Jaehyun and Taeyong tried to ignore the penetrating gaze, it became futile. Jungwoo looked as if he was staring at a great work of art (Jaehyun readily agreed that Taeyong was indeed God’s greatest artwork) and Jaehyun wasn’t even sure if the man was blinking. Or breathing.

“Stop,” Jaehyun said again turning his icy glare towards Jungwoo and ignoring the wide smirk on Taeyong’s face as he tried to continue watching the movie.

“This is your own fault you know,” Johnny said resting his cheek in his hand, elbow propped up on the arm of the armchair. “You can’t just spring something like this on us and expect everything to be normal.”

“What I expect, is some common courtesy. Stop staring at him like he’s an object,” Jaehyun said reflexively wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s waist. “He’s a person.”

Mark scooted to the edge of his seat, brows furrowed as he tried to work his way through his own thought process. “We get it,” he said gesturing with his hands. “I’m just trying to figure out how this happened,” he said eyes landing on the two of them. “Taeyong hyung is so… and you’re so…”

Taeyong let out a light laugh and Jaehyun thought it was at the antics of the movie’s characters until he saw his boyfriend’s eyes move over to Mark’s. 

“You guys don’t give Jaehyunnie enough credit,” he said with a lazy drawl, lifting a hand up to Jaehyun’s head. He ran his soft fingers through Jaehyun’s locks, stopping at the hairs on the nape of his neck and giving a light, affectionate tug. Jaehyun suppressed the moan that wanted to bubble over past his lips, but he didn’t want to give his friends any more reasons to lose their self-control.

_Note to self: fuck Taeyong’s brains out,_

Taeyong released his grip and smacked his lips audibly. “I’m a bit thirsty,” he said mindlessly shifting in Jaehyun’s lap, preparing to stand up. “Does anyone want anything?”

“You,” Jungwoo answered almost instantaneously eyes still glued to Taeyong’s defined jawline.

Jaehyun exhaled deeply, resting his head against the back of the couch as Taeyong offered a flustered giggle, scratching his head under the intense attention he was receiving.

“Ah, stop it,” Taeyong whined cutely eyes landing on Jungwoo’s. “You’re too much.” He brought his hand up to Jungwoo’s cheek, turning the brunet’s face to watch the movie but Jungwoo’s sharp gaze snapped right back to Taeyong’s face triggering another fit of laughter from Jaehyun’s boyfriend.

Jaehyun flicked Jungwoo on the forehead, sending him reeling away and rubbing at the sore red spot. “Ouch,” he whined rubbing his palm over the middle of his forehead. “Don’t be so rough.”

Taeyong squirmed out of Jaehyun’s grasp, heading to the kitchen for his aforementioned drink and Jaehyun took the opportunity, reaching for the television remote and pausing the movie. Of course, no one even noticed.

“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you guys,” Jaehyun said. “You all act like you can’t control your dicks.”

“You worry too much Jaehyun. It’s not like we’re going to fuck him,” Yuta said with an offhanded shrug. He paused for a second, a devilish grin gracing his features. “Unless he’s totally into the whole cuckold kink.”

“Yuta, I swear to god.”

“Just let us ask all of our questions and you won’t have to worry about it anymore,” Lucas said scooting from his position on the floor towards Jaehyun’s legs. “You have to give us a break. This is a fantasy come true and we’re just curious.”

Jaehyun felt the knots in his stomach tighten into a ball. Questions could be harmless. And as much as he hated the fervid attention that all of them were giving Taeyong, he knew deep in his heart that none of his friends would actually stoop so low to fuck his boyfriend behind his back. They were in love with the fantasy of Taeyong’s on-camera persona. Jaehyun had access to the real deal.

His eyes scanned over to Johnny, who was cracking open another can of beer nonchalantly. Johnny looked up at Jaehyun’s waiting stare with indifference and offered a shrug of his shoulders as he took a ship.

“Don’t look at me. I’m not sexually frustrated. I already have a boyfriend,” he said with a wave of his hand. “Just let them ask their questions.”

Jaehyun audibly sighed and held up his index finger. “One question, each. That’s it.” he relented. “But, just know as your friend, I’m still completely uncomfortable with you all acting like animals around him.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Lucas waved off as he watched Taeyong reenter the room with a bottle of water.

Taeyong sat back down on Jaehyun’s lap, frowning slightly when he noticed that the movie was paused and everyone was staring at him expectantly.

“What…” he asked slowly scanning the faces of the room before turning to look at Jaehyun. Jaehyun sighed and opened his mouth to respond, but was promptly cut off before the sentence could escape.

“Question,” Lucas said raising his arm back and forth like a hyperactive school kid. “When you make your videos do you fake your orgasms?”

Yeah. This was a bad idea.

Taeyong’s face contorted in confusion at the suddenness and bluntness of the question but eventually relaxed against Jaehyun’s chest, seemingly flattered by the interest.

“How would I do that?” he asked tilting his head slightly, falling perfectly back against the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

Yuta scooted forward next to Lucas, both men (grown men, might Jaehyun add) sitting with their legs crossed and leaning forward eagerly. 

“I’ve heard that some pornstars buy this stuff,” Yuta started gesturing some sort of bottle shape with his hands. “It’s creamy and white and they use it to fake orgasms for aesthetic purposes.”

Jaehyun scrunched his nose in disgust. Why did he agree to this? Taeyong was going to think that there was something horribly wrong with his friends, and since birds of a feather flock together, he’d subsequently think there was something wrong with Jaehyun. Jaehyun would have to come up with a convincing defense to explain that even though he cherished his friends (most of the time) he was definitely not on the same wavelength as them.

Taeyong hummed pensively entertaining the thought before shaking his head. “I’ve never had to fake anything,” he answered. He tilted his head up to look at Jaehyun. “What do you think? Does my cum look real to you?”

Jaehyun coughed from the unexpected question and ran a hand over his face in an effort to will the redness away. He could see Johnny giving him an amused smirk, nudging Mark in his side as the two shared some secret laugh at Jaehyun’s expense. Yuta, Jungwoo, and Lucas, on the other hand, looked positively smitten and looked towards Jaehyun, readily anticipating his response.

“I,” Jaehyun stuttered out, looking away from all of the eyes on him. “I’m not answering that.”

Taeyong smiled at Jaehyun’s sudden embarrassment and kissed a spot on his jaw before returning his gaze to Yuta and Lucas. “No, I don’t fake my orgasms.”

“Do you-”

Yuta shoved Lucas down on his side, slapping a hand across the giant’s mouth. “Shut up you’ve already had a turn.” _They’re acting like a bunch of kids._

Yuta recoiled his hand in horror, staring at the wet spot on his palm as Lucas sat back up, leaning back against his hands with a proud smirk. “Ew, why in the hell did you just lick me!”

“Don’t put your fingers near my mouth unless you want it to get weird,” Lucas responded.

“How much money do you make from your videos?” Mark interjected before Yuta could respond.

“Enough to cover my tuition.”

“How do you recruit your video costars?” Jungwoo blurted out cutting off Yuta’s attempt once again.

Jaehyun stared down at Taeyong curiously wondering himself about the requirements for Taeyong’s sexual partners. Since they started dating, Taeyong had been only doing solo videos, not because Jaehyun asked him to, which meant eventually the blond-haired man would be back to sharing the screen with another guy soon. They never really talked about how the arrangement would work, and Jaehyun wasn’t one to put limitations on who Taeyong was, but there was a thin line between enjoying sex for work purposes and just enjoying sex. He definitely didn’t want those lines to be crossed.

The guys that Taeyong partnered with were never really directly featured in the videos. You could never see a face, all of the camera shots were angled from the neck and below. It could be because Taeyong wanted all of the focus on himself for the sake of his viewers or maybe he had all of his participants sign a non-disclosure contract that would prevent their identities from being exposed.

Since Jaehyun couldn’t assess their facial features, all that was left was to compare himself to the men by their build. He admitted to himself humbly, that he was definitely a better candidate than any of Taeyong’s featured guests. His own abs were much more defined, not aggressively like an athlete or a bodybuilder, but definitely well enough to be considered toned. And he was definitely...equally endowed.

The similarity in comparisons made him wonder if Taeyong had a type. Maybe he liked Jaehyun so much because he reminded him of other guys that fit into the mold of his sexual preferences. Did he stay in contact with these costars? Were they friends? Did they flirt casually? Did they fuck casually?

Jaehyun felt a bead of sweat form above his brow and he swallowed hard, breaking away from his reverie as he heard Taeyong answer.

“Most of the time people find my channel and reach out to me,” his boyfriend shrugged casually. “If I think we can make a video that can attract a lot of attention and he’s clean I’m usually up for it.”

“Are you taking applications?!” Yuta asked eagerly.

“No!” Jaehyun glared as Taeyong opened his mouth. Taeyong rubbed a reassuring hand across Jaehyun’s thigh to quell the bubbling anger and turned back to the group.

“You guys are really invested in my videos, huh?” he asked with light forethought. “I knew I had supporters but I didn’t think it was like fan club level.”

“Oh yeah,” Johnny said pulling the hood of his black jacket over his head and cradling his beer in his hand. “You put out some quality material. Sometimes my boyfriend and I jerk off to it together. It does wonders for our relationship. _Any_ relationship really,” he said looking towards Mark and then at the others. “It brought us closer when we had a circle jerk session.”

Lucas and Yuta whipped their heads around to give Johnny a wide-eyed and slightly indignant look as Jaehyun’s mouth dropped open.

“Excuse me?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yeah,” Johnny waved off as Mark scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and Yuta and Lucas continued to give Johnny a look that screamed ‘shut up.’ “We’ve given each other a helping hand before.”

“Really?” Taeyong asked perking up slightly with interest.

“H-how does that even work?” Jaehyun stuttered out rubbing the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

“And why wasn’t I invited!” Jungwoo pouted.

Johnny looked towards the ceiling in an effort to garner the right words before sitting up straight and demonstration with hands. “Well, basically we all get in a circle and he and he jack off until we all come,” he said simply offering some obscene gestures that made Jaehyun recoil. “Sometimes, I reach over and give Mark a hand and Lucas _really_ likes it when-”

“Ahhh!” Lucas yelled loudly to cover up Johnny’s words. He tossed a pillow from the sofa at the man and gave Taeyong a tense smile. “Ignore him. He’s obviously drunk.”

Whenever Jaehyun was plagued with staying late at the lab, going through statistical data and writing up reports, he always thought it was a punishment for all the bad things he had done in a previous life. There was no pleasure in returning to his and Johnny’s shared apartment so many nights after midnight. Now, he realized it was fate and the universe saving him from the scarring image of his friends doing whatever the hell they did when he wasn’t around.

“Alright,” Jaehyun said tapping Taeyong’s thigh, prompting the man to raise up from his lap. Jaehyun stood up as well, circling his hand around Taeyong’s wrist and tugging him along. “We’re gonna go.”

“But hyung, we’re not even done with the movie,” Mark complained pointing at the paused film.

“You weren’t even watching it,” Jaehyun said grabbing Taeyong’s jacket off the coat rack and retrieving his keys from the hook on the wall. “And you’ve all embarrassed me enough for one night.”

* * *

  
  


Taeyong’s apartment was a direct reflection of the man himself: clean and perfectionistic. He managed to snag a cozy studio apartment a few blocks from the campus in the opposite direction of Jaehyun and Johnny’s apartment--on the nicer part of town.

His living room, dining room, and kitchen shared the same space and yet Taeyong’s minimalist decorating style made the space appear larger than what it was. The living room was simple, a small couch, a black square coffee table with a clear vase holding some type of green vine-like plant and two decorative chairs lined against the shadow gray wall adorned with shelves housing smaller pots of greenery. Taeyong admitted to Jaehyun the first time he came over that he didn’t own a television, simply because he never had time to watch TV, and when he did, he just watched reruns of anime programs on his laptop.

A few steps over, the living room transitioned over to the dining area which consisted of a circular table with a marble pattern on the surface and solid black dining chairs with gold geometric legs atop a simple white rug. Two large windows were etched out on the largest wall, allowing the orange glow of the street lights to shine through, unhindered from the lack of blinds or curtains.

The gray walls eventually transitioned to clean white ones once in the kitchen and coordinated nicely with the white appliances and cabinets. Jaehyun also learned of Taeyong’s love for cooking through his near-daily visits to the older’s apartment. Taeyong’s refrigerator was always stocked with groceries whenever he came, dark countertops holding bowls of fruit and various spices that the man collected from frequented grocery trips. Taeyong offered--more like vehemently insisted-- that he cook for Jaehyun every time he came over, becoming quickly offended if Jaehyun even uttered the option of ordering takeout. It only took a couple of meals before Jaehyun lost all desire for greasy, fattening fast food. He’d much rather have a homecooked meal with his boyfriend any day or night. If they ever broke up, he honestly didn’t know what’d he do, or how he’d survive.

They rarely went into Taeyong’s bedroom whenever Jaehyun visited (ironically) because Taeyong had so much of his filming equipment set up. There were ring lights, softbox lights, and cameras on tripods that had to be pushed aside and backdrops that needed to be rolled away. Johnny would have choked at the amount of photography equipment Taeyong owned whereas Jaehyun was genuinely surprised the first time he saw it all. Who knew making videos would take so much investment? Definitely not him. The bulky material made having sex in Taeyong’s room particularly hard but Jaehyun didn’t think that was a bad thing. Being in Taeyong’s room reminded him of the older’s videos, which reminded him of all the people that had shared the same bed with Taeyong for film purposes. Jaehyun wanted to separate himself from Taeyong’s work and that meant drawing the line at fucking him at his workplace

Taeyong fiddled distractedly on his laptop, legs tucked under him on his couch with Jaehyun’s head in his lap and the rest of his body stretched out across the cushions. Jaehyun fiddled with a small plush toy frog that Taeyong owned, tossing it up and catching it while watching Taeyong furrow his brows while trying to edit one of his most recent videos. The sporadic sounds of moaning and panting from his boyfriend on the video was making his cock harden. It truly was amazing how everything about the man, even his digitalized voice, managed to make Jaehyun come undone.

“Tae,” Jaehyun said catching the frog in his hand again, still staring at his boyfriend. A dimpled smile extended across his lips as he silently mused at how cute Taeyong looked, bicolored hair pulled into a man bun.

“Hmm?” Taeyong mumbled eyes never leaving the laptop, clicking away incessantly.

Jaehyun’s smile dampened slowly into a pout when the older didn’t look at him. He passed the toy into his left hand, poking into Taeyong’s side softly, smiling again when Taeyong let out an off-guard gasp and meeting his eyes. Taeyong slid his hand down to his side before Jaehyun had another chance to prod his ticklish sides.

“I hope my friends didn’t make you uncomfortable tonight,” Jaehyun said finally swiping his tongue across his bottom lip.

Taeyong chuckled lightly turning his attention back to the computer. “Of course not. I’m not exactly the dictionary definition for shame. I don’t get uncomfortable that easily.”

Jaehyun poked Taeyong’s side again, this time an uncontrollable, short burst of laughter let out past the man’s pink lips before he glared down at Jaehyun’s amused face.

“Except for that, stop tickling me.”

“I thought you didn’t get uncomfortable easily,” Jaehyun teased ghosting his hand near Taeyong’s side again.

The man squirmed away so that his side was nearly out of reach, cradling his laptop in his hand. “I don’t, but sometimes tickling can be uncomfortable if you do it too much.”

“Then stop looking at your computer and pay attention to me,” Jaehyun said turning his head in Taeyong’s lap and reaching for his boyfriend’s sides again. This time an unanticipated shriek left Taeyong’s mouth under Jaehyun’s squirming fingers embedded in his sides and he leaned over the arm of the sofa, nearly dropping his laptop.

Jaehyun raised up, a satisfied grin meeting Taeyong’s small glare as the older closed his laptop and placed it on the coffee table.

“What did I just say?”

Jaehyun instinctively wrapped his arms around Taeyong, who flinched slightly,-- wary of another onset of tickling attacks-- and pulled him down onto his chest. “I’m sorry, I just want some attention from you since you gave all of your attention to my friends all night,” Jaehyun confessed playing with the hairs at the nape of Taeyong’s neck.

“That sounds like the confession of a jealous person,” Taeyong pointed out sighing as he accepted his fate atop Jaehyun’s chest. He took the frog toy from Jaehyun’s hand and squeezed it.

“Maybe just a bit,” Jaehyun lied. It was definitely more than a bit. He rolled his eyes at Taeyong’s amused hum and stared at the ceiling. As anxious as it made him having his horndog friends mentally defile his boyfriend, there was something sexy about how Taeyong took it all in stride, giving Jaehyun teasing yet reassuring touches the whole time. He swallowed as he felt Taeyong’s thigh brush against his hardening cock beneath his jeans.

“I was wondering,” Jaehyun continued brushing a gentle touch over the exposed skin of Taeyong’s shoulders, hand eventually moving beneath the strap of his tank top. “Exactly how many kinks do you have?”

Taeyong lifted his head to look up at Jaehyun. “Why were you wondering about that?” he asked resting his chin on his hands, never breaking eye contact. Jaehyun noted the smugness in his voice as his lip quirked slightly.

“Well you know mine,” Jaehyun said thoughtfully thinking back to all of the sinful, filthy and deliciously wet blowjobs Taeyong had offered up in the duration of a couple of weeks. Some of the memories were engraved in his hippocampus, and the rest were stored on his phone’s hard drive. Jaehyun wasn’t an idiot. He made sure to document each and every precious memory that involved Taeyong playing lewdly with his cum. “I think it’s only fair that I know yours since I’m the one gifted with the role of pleasing you.”

Taeyong laughed lightly, the sound making Jaehyun’s heart flutter lovingly, and closed his eyes. “I think I have way too many to count,” Taeyong admitted.

Jaehyun tried to rack his brain on what it was that Taeyong could exactly be into. There were only so many categories on the porn sites that appealed to the distinguished tastes of different kinks. Then there were the fetish categories. Jaehyun stayed far away from those after letting his curiosity get the best of him. While some were outright disgusting, others--from the standpoint of a psychology student-- needed to be evaluated for psychological screening. One video was so scarring that Jaehyun remembered why he never watched porn in the first place. He’d stick to Taeyong’s videos and the real thing.

“Try me,” Jaehyun said humoring his boyfriend.

Taeyong raised up, shifting into a straddling position that didn’t go unnoticed by Jaehyun’s cock. The younger placed his hands atop Taeyong’s hips, hoping that Taeyong would relieve the straining in his pants with a painfully slowly roll of his hips. Instead, Taeyong remained seated in his position, hands sliding slowly up Jaehyun’s stomach, pushing his shirt upwards to reveal his bare chest.

“If you really want to know,” Taeyong drew out slowly, almost hesitantly. “There is a way that one of my kinks and your kinks can intersect.” he leaned down brushing his warm lips against Jaehyun’s navel. “But you have to promise not to freak out.”

Why would he freak out?

Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong with caution. “What is it?”

Taeyong lifted his head to stare down at his boyfriend, fingers tugging lightly at the hem of Jaehyun’s jeans. 

“I want to fuck your friends.”

Jaehyun could hear the blood rushing into his ears. It started as an overbearing whooshing, the kind of sound you’d expect from a large, surging tidal wave coming to shore to engulf all of its inhabitants. Then, it turned into a deafening ringing, so high pitched that Jaehyun was afraid that the words had been so traumatic that he had actually gone deaf. Had it not been for Taeyong’s worried voice carrying through his ear canal, he really would have expected to never hear a sound again.

“Come again?” Jaehyun asked closing his eyes slowly and blinking to make sure that he was awake.

Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip. “I’m not sure if I should repeat it,” he said tentatively. “You look like you’re having a stroke Jaehyunnie.”

“No, no you need to repeat it,” Jaehyun said shifting up to a sitting position, inadvertently sliding Taeyong down to his legs and off of his crotch. “Because it sounds like you just said you wanted to have sex with my friends.”

“Well, I did.”

Jaehyun’s mind wasn’t able to process what exactly was happening but he was pretty sure it wasn’t a good thing. Was he supposed to be happy that rather than going behind his back and cheating that Taeyong gave him forewarning? Did this mean Taeyong wasn’t interested in him anymore? What in the hell had Jaehyun done to make Taeyong lose interest in two weeks’ time? He worried his bottom lip, refusing to meet the older’s gaze. This is what he was afraid of. He knew Taeyong was a sex fiend when he met him. He knew it when he agreed to date him. Despite all of his insecurities about not being enough for Taeyong, he let himself believe that Taeyong was capable of handling a monogamous relationship despite the obvious signs. He felt like he was watching a sinking ship catch on fire.

“I..” Jaehyun stuttered out finally looking up at a waiting Taeyong. “I don’t understand. You...I’m not enough for you anymore?”

Taeyong’s face contorted into a horrified expression. “What? I’m not saying that at all,” he corrected quickly cupping Jaehyun’s face in his soft hands. He planted a reassuring kiss on Jaehyun’s lips and pulled away slowly, never breaking eye contact. “Jaehyun, I’m as infatuated with you and everything about as I was the day I met you. I don’t think my strong feelings for you could ever go away,” he said lovingly.

Jaehyun frowned. “Then why are you trying to have sex with my friends?”

Taeyong opened his mouth in realization and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, I guess I should have made that clearer,” he said with a sigh. He undid the tie to his man bun and ran his fingers through his hair. “I want to have sex with them _and_ you. At the same time.”

Oh.

Oh _wow_.

Jaehyun stared blankly at his boyfriend unsure of what to say or feel. He was still uneasy about the prospect of Taeyong’s words but more than anything he felt comforted and relieved that this wasn’t some sort of sadistic break speech. 

“You want to fuck me _and_ my friends,” he said slowly. “Like _all_ of them?” The image of Taeyong on his knees as Lucas pushed inside of him, with Mark, Johnny, Yuta, and Jungwoo waiting for their turn was lingering in his mind and somehow he didn’t see exactly where he fit into this fantasy. “Wait, are you into that cuckold stuff Yuta was going on about?” he asked raising a brow.

Taeyong shrugged noncommittally. “I wouldn’t say I'm against it. But if you haven’t guessed yet I do like being watched,” he scooting back onto Jaehyun’s lap. “And nothing would turn me on more than you watching me. I just figured it’d be easier with your friends than with a stranger.”

Jaehyun’s mouth twisted. He’d be lying if he said watching Taeyong having sex with his costars hadn’t made him jealous in the slightest. At the same time, he’d be an even bigger hypocrite if he admitted watching Taeyong with his costars did have an irresistible effect on him. But having Taeyong fuck himself on one of his friends was a new level of comfort that Jaehyun wasn’t sure he was ready for.

“What..” Jaehyun swallowed, “w-what mad-how long have you thought about this?”

“Not long,” Taeyong confessed leaning forward to litter Jaehyun’s jaw with reassuring kisses. “It only came to me when Johnny mentioned them having a circle jerk session to my videos.” The soft kisses immediately turned wet and slow as Taeyong flattened his tongue against Jaehyun’s jawline trailing it down to his chin.

“It made me think,” Taeyong said lips leaving Jaehyun’s skin momentarily. “About how much you like cum and when I make a mess.” Jaehyun’s cock throbbed at the suggestion straining painfully against the thick denim fabric surround his zipper. The power of suggestion was indeed strong and Taeyong was a master at it.

“And then I thought,” Taeyong continued mumbling his words against the skin of Jaehyun’s neck. “I wonder how Jaehyunnie would feel watching me beg for his cock?” he sucked hard at Jaehyun’s throat, releasing the bruised skin after a minute and inspecting the mark. “Especially if I was covered in his friend’s cum.”

The suggestion was too much for Jaehyun and the confliction mixed with the arousal was sending his nervous system into a state of fight or flight. His underarms began to sweat as his body heat increased beneath the weight of Taeyong’s hips and his thudding heartbeat was banging against his eardrum. In his overstimulated state, he could feel the zipper on his jeans loosening slowly as Taeyong reached behind himself, hand snaking into Jaehyun’s pants.

“That’s so dirty,” Jaehyun whined as Taeyong’s tongue flicked against his earlobe offering a small nibble. He didn’t even know if his words were meant for the ‘pro’ or ‘con’ side of Taeyong’s argument. All he knew was that he was painfully hard to the point of precum leaking through his boxers and that Taeyong had painted a delightfully and surprisingly enticing image in his head that he wanted badly to get off too.

“Not as dirty as you cleaning me off with your tongue,” Taeyong continued smirking when a heady groaned escaped his boyfriend’s mouth. He tugged the crewneck of Jaehyun’s shirt down slightly to lap at his clavicle.

“Tae I am not eating my friends’ cum,” Jaehyun said with shut eyes. The fantasy had become an amazing ideation but once reality hit, he’d have to deal with the aftermath which included shit-eating grins from Lucas, Yuta, and Johnny about the fact that Jaehyun had willing cleaned their essence off of Taeyong’s naked body.

Taeyong cupped Jaehyun’s chin prompting him to reopen his eyes. “You mean to tell me you never thought about one of your friends sexually? I find that hard to believe.”

Taeyong lifted himself up, pulling Jaehyun’s jeans down to his ankles until the younger willing kicked them off on the floor. He slid down Jaehyun’s body until he was face to face with Jaehyun’s crotch, watching as his cock continued to leak against the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Taeyong leaned forward wrapping his lips around the imprint of his length, allowing a pool of saliva to wet the fabric and seep through onto Jaehyun’s throbbing cock.

“Who is it?” Taeyong asked looking at Jaehyun with a smirk. “Lucas?”

Jaehyun’s groan caught in his throat as Taeyong moved his lips to the clothed head of his cock adorning it with light kisses.

“Mark?”

Taeyong’s fingers snaked under the waistband of Jaeehyun’s boxers and slowly pulled the fabric down until the rock hard cock popped out. The head was red and angry begging to be touched, a glob of precum lingering at the slit. Taeyong licked his lips, drawing his eyes back upward to Jaehyun’s pleading ones.

“Johnny?”

A large pearl of precum leaked from Jaehyun’s slit, sliding down the head and onto the length of his cock. Taeyong’s eyes lit up with a knowing glint and an excited laugh filled the quietness of the room.

“Oh my god it’s Johnny?” he said thrilled. “I knew it! You’ve fantasized about him before?”

“No!” Jaehyun lied. Taeyong wrapped his hands around the base of Jaehyun’s cock with a firm grip and squeezed it triggering a drawn-out moan from the younger. “Ok, ok!” Jaehyun relented. “Once or twice.”

There was a time--before Jaehyun had Taeyong and before Johnny had Ten--when Jaehyun strongly considered crossing the line of friendship with Johnny. The thought only existed during the brief moment of arousal Jaehyun experienced during a late-night shower after seeing Johnny guzzle a bottle of water in their kitchen, shirtless, basketball shorts hanging low off of his hips. After sweet release, the thought never occurred to him again.

That is, until Johnny started dating Ten. They were well aware that Ten was somewhat sexually fluid, willing to try different things in the same way that Taeyong was and Johnny had jokingly invited Jaehyun to join them in their escapades on several occasions. By the twentieth time of asking, Jaehyun almost started to consider saying yes.

“Imagine Johnny behind me,” Taeyong said releasing his tight grip and bringing his hand to his mouth. He let a dribble of saliva pool into the palm of his hand before wrapping it back around Jaehyun’s cock for lubrication. His hands moved up and down slowly, careful not to touch the tip, just to push Jaehyun a little more on edge. Jaehyun’s hips lifted in annoyance, trying his best to get Taeyong to, at the very least, graze the ridge of the mushroom-shaped head.

“Johnny could fuck into me slowly and you could have my mouth,” Taeyong said eyes hooded with desire. “I know how much you like my mouth.” As if on cue, Taeyong’s enclosed fist slid up Jaehyun’s length right beneath the head and Taeyong leaned over to spit on the already leaking tip. “And both of you can take turns fucking into me.”

Jaehyun was sure he was about to burst and he didn’t want to come without Taeyong touching his head in some type of way. He could feel his balls contracting in warning and a desperate whimpered clawed out of his throat.

“Taeyongie please!” he lamented in agony. “Please, please, please!”

Jaehyun nearly slammed his fist against the couch cushions when Taeyong removed his slick hand from his cock entirely, leaving Jaehyun’s hips to stutter in search of release. Small tears threatened to spill over as he felt his close release disappear in a matter of seconds.

“Fuck Taeyong!” he groaned miserably. “Touch me.”

Taeyong clicked his tongue distastefully. “I’m starting to feel like you’re not even listening to me anymore, Jae,” Taeyong said face hovering over Jaehyun’s cockhead. He laughed quietly as Jaehyun thrust forward at the feeling of Taeyong’s warm breath circling his tip. “You’re going to miss the part where I tell you that after Johnny comes inside of me, that I want you to take me after him. I want you deep inside me, feeling his seed around your cock as you thrust harder and deeper inside me.”

“Tae, fuck just-”

“If I let you come will you agree to it?”

“Yes! Yes! Anything!”

“You promise?”

“TAEYONG!”

Taeyong swallowed down Jaehyun’s entire length, relaxing his throat as the cockhead hit the back of his mouth. The upper half of Jaehyun’s body reeled forward, hands coming down to bury into Taeyong’s locks and pushing his boyfriend’s face as far down into his crotch as possible. Tears spilled over the brim of Taeyong’s eyes as he allowed Jaehyun to thrust shallowly into his mouth, filling the room with the wet gargled sounds of Taeyong taking him deeply.

Taeyong flattened his tongue against Jaehyun’s spit-soaked cock, gripping Jaehyun’s thighs tightly for balance as the younger neared his climax. Without warning, Jaehyun pulled his cock out past Taeyong’s wet and swollen lips, cupping his chin and spreading his lips open with his thumb. Taeyong watched him obediently, hands trailing to his own cock at the sight of Jaehyun taking on the more dominant role and moaned out as the first string of cum landed on his tongue, the subsequent strings landing on his nose, cheek, and lips.

“You’re such a messy eater,” Jaehyun groaned releasing his cock from his hand with a final stroke, watching as Taeyong licked his lips, pushing some of the cum out against his lips, mixing with his own saliva.

“Or you have terrible aim,” Taeyong smirked, a defiant fire dancing in his eyes.

Jaehyun angled Taeyong’s face and leaned down, trailing his tongue across his own string of cum lingering on Taeyong’s face. Taeyong closed his eyes with a shaky moan, feeling Jaehyun’s pink organ travel up his chin and across his lips, savoring in his own taste before leaning in for an erotic kiss.

As they pulled apart, a thin string of saliva connected their wet lips, eventually breaking as Taeyong swiped his tongue across his bottom lip.

“You promised,” he said sing-songy panting in an effort to catch his breath.

“I did,” Jaehyun nodded. “But I have conditions.” He held up his index finger to eye level. “One, you’re not fucking _all_ of my friends. But uh,” he hesitated, feeling a blush span across his cheeks, “you can let them...finish on you.” Taeyong seemed overly ecstatic by this stipulation. “Two,” Jaehyun continued raising another finger, “in order for the threesome with Johnny to happen, you have to understand that Johnny has a boyfriend and nothing will happen if they’re not on board.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Taeyong said confidently.

“And three,” Jaehyun continued ignoring Taeyong’s self-assuredness. “I have to be present and involved the whole time.”

“But of course. Anything else?”

Jaehyun bit his bottom lip. “Promise me you won’t grow bored of me?”

Taeyong smiled in adoration and raised up to kiss Jaehyun softly on the lips.

“Impossible.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you guys how hard it was to write this chapter! For those of you don't know, I hate writing smut (ironic I know) especially because I never think my own smut is good. As a result, this was written over different days so I apologize if it reads weird. Hopefully, the smut in it is okay and to everyone's liking and fingers crossed that it becomes easier for me!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and read the warnings below,
> 
> -Energy
> 
> [This is not Beta read! Grammarly can only do so much]
> 
> [DON'T GET TRIGGERED; READ THE TAGS]
> 
> [THIS IS VERY VERY FILTHY SMUT THAT INVOLVES MULTIPLE PARTIES; IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR VANILLA, THIS AIN'T IT.]

Taeyong latched on to Ten pretty quickly, much to Jaehyun’s surprise.

When Jaehyun suggested that they go out to the greasy pizza place near his apartment with Johnny and Ten, he half-expected the two men’s domineering personalities to cause a conflict of sorts. Actually, he kind of  _ hoped _ they wouldn’t get along. It would save him the embarrassment of proposing Taeyong’s shameless scheme to Johnny. His roommate wrote the book on gloating and blackmail and Jaehyun was not prepared for a year of Johnny’s taunting.

The pizza parlor was relatively empty at this time of night, which was the main reason Jaehyun suggested the location. The chances of them running into anyone they knew after midnight were slim to none, which meant Jaehyun could lessen the effect of public embarrassment.

Fuselli’s was a small hole in the wall restaurant wedged in between a dry cleaner and package postal service place, barely noticeable if it wasn’t for the blinking and buzzing neon-lit sign hanging several feet above the sidewalk.

The inside was pretty much what you’d expect from a small parlor: white tile floors with identical ceilings and a couple of tables and booths scattered around the main dining area. The walls were painted black and were decorated with several knick-knacks and unrelated neon signs for ambiance. There were beer plaques, jerseys from several sports teams, and even some photos of frequent customers and the shop owner’s family. The homey atmosphere drew Jaehyun and Johnny in instantly when they initially found the place and they had been loyal customers ever since.

Jaehyun slinked down further against the wooden booth seat, watching Taeyong and Ten fiddling with an outdated arcade game across the room. The animated beeps and chimes mixed in with the muffled chatter and clanging from the kitchen and replaced the awkward silence that was previously present in the empty shop. Jaehyun was thankful for overstimulating distraction. An awkward silence was not ideal in this type of situation.

The colorful neon signs nailed above the arcade game bathed Taeyong in a glow of reds and pinks as Jaehyun continued to eye his boyfriend’s concentrated face. Taeyong’s eyes were glued to the screen, almost in a zombified state, as his hands deftly controlled the joystick in different directions, fingers tapping continuously at the worn red button on the machine. Jaehyun could see Ten leaning against the side of the machine lazily, a smile etched on his face and though Jaehyun was a very bad lip reader, he was sure that the man was egging Taeyong on, giving words of encouragement every so often.

Jaehyun hummed aloud. Though his nervousness was at an all-time high, he did like to see Taeyong having fun. It was nice to see his boyfriend bonding with someone else (on a friendship level of course) because it was a sort of shock when Taeyong had admitted to him one night that he didn’t really have many friends in real life.

“Most of my friends are online,” he had told Jaehyun one night as they lay curled up on Taeyong’s sofa. “A lot of people in real life don’t get what I do and it’s kind of hard to maintain friendships that way.”

It suddenly made sense to Jaehyun why Taeyong was so enamored with the idea of his friends liking him. Yes, he was well aware that Taeyong craved the attention of the same and sometimes the opposite sex in a sexual way, but at the end of the day, Taeyong just liked the idea of having a group of friends that admired and respected him. Jaehyun could understand that completely.

Taeyong raised away from the machine slightly, a defeated smile on his face as he offered a couple of words to Ten before stepping aside and letting him have a go at the game, leaning in with intent and watching the round unfold.

“Alright,” Johnny said with excitement as he balanced two silver platters in his hands, approaching the booth. “We have one large pizza, half pepperoni, half sausage and another large pizza half veggie lovers, half pineapple,” he announced sitting each platter down on the table. “We’re not going to talk about your boyfriend’s questionable taste in pizza.”

Jaehyun shrugged tearing his eyes away from Taeyong to his best friend and gave an amused smirk. “What can I say? He’s a man of distinguished tastes.” he mused turning the platters around in a circle. “But, yeah I don’t get it either.”

“Well, don’t let Ten see it because he’ll freak the fuck out,” Johnny said sliding into the opposite side of the booth. “He’s not big on fruits.” An impish grin grew on his face. “Except for the obvious, of course.”

“I can’t tell if you’re implying that you’re a fruit or that your-”

“My dick is the banana.”

“Yeah, that’s where I thought you were going with that.” Jaehyun groaned. How was he expected to proposition him when  _ this _ was Johnny’s default mode.

Trying to put off the discussion for a few minutes more, Jaehyun lifted a slice of pepperoni pizza off the dish and took a bite, grimacing when the hot cheese scalded the tip of his tongue. It felt like everything around him was moving in slow motion except for himself. He could swear that his fingers moved faster than the sound of Taeyong and Ten’s distant conversation and his heart was racing in sync, if not faster than the buzzing of one of the many neon signs.

It wasn’t so much as offering Taeyong to be shared amongst his friends that made him nervous. Lucas and Yuta would undeniably jump at the chance and would possibly go as far as to murder Jaehyun if they ever found out that he chickened out of telling them. It was the after that put him on edge. Knowing what would happen after Mark, Yuta, Lucas, and Jungwoo left their apartment was a bit daunting, especially because suggesting a threesome to his roommate/best friend meant admitting that there was some sort of attraction there. Jaehyun just didn’t want it to become weird post afterglow.

  
  


He picked up another slice of pizza off the silver platter and devoured half of it in one bite, chewing thoroughly before swallowing down the pie and the remaining bit of his nerves.

“Something tells me there’s an ulterior motive to this,” Johnny said before Jaehyun could open his mouth, eyes landing directly on him. “Do you have something to ask me or tell me?”

Jaehyun laughed, the sound ringing guiltily in his ears as he turned the backward-facing cap on his head around. “What would make you say that?” he asked hoping that the crack in his voice wouldn’t give him away.

“You’re eating really fast,” Johnny pointed out nodding at the third slice of pizza in Jaehyun’s hand causing him to drop it back onto the platter. “You only do that if you’re stressed out and you don’t have any exams coming up so I figured maybe there was something on your mind.” Johnny finally reached for his first slice, the discarded wedge that Jaehyun set down, and took an enormous bite. He munched thoughtfully until his eyes widened and his chews slowed to a stop. “Wait, we’re not getting evicted are we?”

“No, no nothing like that,” Jaehyun waved off looking out of the window to avoid Johnny’s intimidating stare. After a couple of processing seconds, he whipped his head back towards the man. “Wait, have you done something that would put us in danger of being evicted?”

Johnny swallowed his food down and smiled in a way that didn’t reassure Jaehyun what so ever. “No, forget I said anything.” Jaehyun made a mental note to circle back to that topic later.

“There is something that I wanted to ask you,” Jaehyun started, reaching for a napkin from the holder on the table and wiping his hands clean. “It’s about the other day when Taeyong came over to visit.”

Johnny raised his eyebrow curiously and Jaehyun found that it was hard to look at him when he was actually being serious. It was easy to tell laid-back and joke-cracking Johnny anything because the older would simply play it off or make light of the situation if the mood of the room was wrong. But this was Johnny at 2 a.m. He was much more rational, more alert, and definitely more level-headed and fuck if Jaehyun didn’t think it was attractive in the slightest. Taeyong exposing the repressed interest he once held for his friend had aroused a surge of emotions that he was having a hard time ignoring. 

The feelings were purely and solely sexual and it made Jaehyun take notice of a lot of things that he never would have paid attention to before. Like how often Johnny made metaphors and allusions to his own dick. Normally, Jaehyun would ignore it and quickly change the subject before the man went off on a tangent, but now Jaehyun felt that his mind lingered on the idea a little longer than usual, mentally evaluating whether or not Johnny’s exaggerations were true or not. Psychology often says that behaviors of cockiness often serve as overcompensation for  _ something _ but he hardly thought that it was true in Johnny’s case. Judging by the volume and duration of Ten’s moans whenever he stayed over.

“Oh yeah,” Johnny drawled out returning to his slice comfortably. “We didn’t scar him for life did we?”

“More of the complete opposite,” Jaehyun admitted carefully drawing his eyes over to Ten and Taeyong. He needed to rip the bandage off before the duo returned. Admitting this to Johnny would be much harder if his boyfriend was around. “He’s actually intrigued by you guys. A lot.”

Johnny seemed to be nodding along to Jaehyun’s statement but Jaehyun was sure that he hadn’t caught the hint of something more between the lines of his words so he leaned a bit forward over the table, making sure to lower his voice in case any of the staff had super hearing.

“He uh...he liked the idea of you guys getting off to him, and he actually wants us to participate next time,” Jaehyun said willing himself not to look away from Johnny’s stare.

The silence that passed between them was definitely uncomfortable and everything in Jaehyun begged him to retract his statement, play it off as a cruel joke, and hit Johnny on the arm with a believable laugh at the idea that the man  _ actually  _ believed him. But the time frame for recantations had long passed. A couple of seconds and  _ maybe _ Johnny would have really believed that Jaehyun was joking and teasing him with the fantasy of being able to share his boyfriend. But after one minute, and then two passed by, it was very clear by both parties that the statement was indeed meant to be considered in all seriousness.

“Wait, are you asking for you two to join in with us?” Johnny asked slightly taken aback. “I have to admit that the whole circle jerk thing is pretty rare. We don’t do it all the time-”

“Not exactly,” Jaehyun interrupted. “He doesn’t want to...join you guys. He wants you all to…” Jaehyun hesitated again looking over to his boyfriend. Ten was still playing the game, attention unbreakable from the blue light glow of the machine, but Taeyong was staring at Jaehyun with a knowing smirk on his face. His head was tilted to the side, arms crossed, foot propped back against the wall and eyes lidded. He  _ knew _ that Jaehyun and Johnny were having “the discussion” and the look of desire and satisfaction on the blond’s face riled Jaehyun up with a burst of sudden confidence.

“He wants you guys to come on him when you finish.”

Johnny leaned away from the table, back hitting the booth seat and dropped the crust onto the platter. His lips parted slightly allowing Jaehyun to hear a slight hitch in his breath and his tongue poked out, swiping across his bottom lip in contemplation.

“Damn,” Johnny said finally after a couple of minutes of silence. “Your boyfriend really is kinky.” There was obvious humor behind his tone but Jaehyun was still unsure if it meant that he was open to the idea or not. Johnny looked over his shoulder at their boyfriends and caught Taeyong’s eye, immediately matching his smile with one of his own before turning around. “I’m sure that could be arranged,” Johnny said finally with a flippant shrug. “Yuta and Lucas would definitely be into it for sure and maybe even Jungwoo. I don’t know about Mark. He gets a bit bashful, but what about you,” he asked eyes roaming across Jaehyun’s features. “How do you play into this?”

“I’m just gonna watch,” Jaehyun said slowly tapping his fingers on the table. “Until you guys finish.”

“And then?”

Jaehyun balled his hands into a loose fist, fingernails digging into his sweaty palms.

“And then...I’m going to clean him off,” he said looking Johnny in the eye.

He already knew by the surprise behind Johnny’s eyes that the statement was well understood, and the toothy grin that followed meant that it was also well received.

Johnny rubbed at his neck, becoming more comfortable in his seat and Jaehyun was thankful for the tension dissipating around them. “Who would’ve thought that  _ that _ would be your kink, Jae? Not me, that’s for sure,” he said. “And here you made us think that you were too vanilla.”

“If you’re gonna tease me then I’ll never be able to tell you the second part of the plan,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“There’s more?”

And there it was. The moment that Jaehyun was dreading the most. Johnny seemed receptive to the idea anyway so there wasn’t a legitimate reason for Jaehyun to be afraid of propositioning the rest of the offer, and yet he felt like a high schooler working up the nerve to confess to their crush face to face.

“Yes,” he sighed out. “After everyone finishes...Taeyong wants both of us to fuck him”

The realization of the situation flashed across Johnny’s face and his expression turned into the human personification of a plug fitting into an outlet socket.

“Is that why you dragged us out here this late at night? You wanted to proposition me to have a threesome with you and your boyfriend?” he exclaimed louder than Jaehyun would have liked.

Jaehyun’s face turned a scalding shade of scarlet as he scrambled to put his hands over Johnny’s big mouth, praying silently that none of the staff heard the sudden outburst. Johnny dodged his hands sliding to the farther side of the booth with a deep chuckle and Jaehyun reclined back into his own side with a groan.

“You have the biggest mouth ever,” Jaehyun complained tugging the brim of his cap lower to cover his reddening face. “But I brought you here to tell you because I wanted to make sure it would be okay with Ten.”

“For me to fuck you and your boyfriend,” Johnny stated bluntly.

“I  _ never _ said that you would be fucking me.”

“Yeah, but isn’t the idea floating out there?”

Jaehyun shook his head, opting to ignore the comment altogether. “We can work out the semantics later. I just need to know if you think Ten would be okay with us borrowing you for one night.” Jaehyun asked. “And I mean one night  _ only _ . No repeat performances.”

Johnny clicked his tongue and released a thoughtful sigh, casting his glance upwards for a moment and then back towards his friend. “I highly doubt convincing Ten would be a problem. He’s pretty open to these kinds of things.” Jaehyun raised a brow. Garnering the courage to ask for a threesome was hard for him simply because he didn’t know what to expect from Johnny’s reaction. But the weight of Johnny’s words hung in his mind, repeatedly flashing for attention and begging to be overanalyzed.  _ He’s pretty open to these kinds of things _ . Did Johnny and Ten have an open relationship?

Thankfully, Taeyong and Ten both returned to the table having had enough of forking over quarters to the retro arcade machine and slid into the booth reaching for their own slices of pizza.

“Thanks for letting us know the food was ready,” Ten said sarcastically hitting Johnny on the arm as he bit into his slice.

“Well, I would have told you but I was a bit preoccupied,” Johnny remarked still looking at Jaehyun playfully. “Jaehyun was asking me something very important.”

Jaehyun relaxed as Taeyong rested his hand against his thigh, chowing down on his slice of Hawaiian pizza. He tilted his head towards Jaehun while chewing, eyes flickering with a questioning look that Jaehyun understood all too well.  _ Did you ask him? _ Jaehyun gave a small, curt nod and Taeyong smiled, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Jaehyun groaned. “Don’t kiss me with a mouthful of pineapples and tomato sauce.”

* * *

When Friday night came, Jaehyun was a ball of nerves.

Ten had already okayed the situation. Actually, he strongly  _ encouraged _ it much to Jaehyun’s surprise. Johnny did clue him in that Ten was pretty laid back but Jaehyun didn’t think he would be so well-adapted to the idea of Johnny fucking Taeyong. In fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that Ten had to clock in early for work on Saturday morning, he would have offered to join the trio. Jaehyun could barely wrap his head around what was about to happen let alone adding Ten into the mix.

Johnny took initiative on briefing their friends on the situation, saving Jaehyun from the embarrassment and annoyance of Yuta and Lucas’s overexcitement and Jungwoo’s elation. So it was no surprise that at nine o’clock on the dot, the motley crew came into the shared apartment, grins stretched across their face.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Lucas gushed shrugging his leather jacket off and tossing it onto the armchair. “Where’s Taeyong?” he asked looking around with excitement.

“Down boy. He’s not here yet. Jaehyun said he was finishing something up in one of his classes so he’ll be here soon,” Johnny said cracking open his third beer of the night. “Could you not look so desperate?”

“Cut him some slack,” Jungwoo said wrapping an arm around Lucas’s shoulder and batting his eyes at the tall man affectionately. “It’s not every day that a group of guys get to do something like this.”

Yuta nodded in agreement, stretching out on the couch and grabbing an unopened can of beer off the coffee table himself. “That and he’s been purposely denying himself an orgasm since you told him days ago.”

Johnny raised a brow.

Lucas shrugged. “If this is going to be my one and only chance, I’m gonna give it my all.”

Jaehyun watched the scene from the kitchen pass-through window with restlessness. He tried to give himself enough time to work through the jitters of what was sure to come, but now that the moment was here, he had no idea how to feel. Taeyong would come in at any minute, ready to be exploited and Jaehyun would have to watch his friends act upon their fantasies. It was a bit conflicting.

Mark approached the serving hatch, leaning against the bar and eyeing Jaehyun’s torn expression as he uncapped and recapped a bottle of water. 

“Are you really okay with this hyung?” Mark asked tilting his head watching Jaehyun’s face for any trace of a lie.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun found himself answering truthfully. “I am...just nervous. I never did anything like this before.”

Mark’s face lit up after failing to detect any lies and extended the brunet a lighthearted chuckle. “Well, not even a couple of months ago you were going on and on about how you didn’t watch porn and now you’re dating basically a porn star so I’d say that goes without saying.”

Jaehyun took a huge swig of his water and swallowed dryly.

“If it makes you feel better,” Mark continued, “it’s just us. We’re all your friends. You can trust us not to cross any boundaries if that’s what you’re worried about.” Mark looked over his shoulder towards the guys clamoring about in the living room. “Lucas and Yuta may be smitten with Taeyong’s videos and Jungwoo may come on a little strong but I can promise you they value your friendship more than a stupid sexual fantasy.”

Deep down Jaehyun knew Mark was right. Any feelings he had were definitely justified and Jaehyun was allowed to feel them, but in reality, his insecurities were unfounded. He knew his friends and trusted Taeyong 100%. Sure, he’d have to deal with a slew of suggestive references back to this night in the near future but that was nowhere as bad as the horrible things Jaehyun could imagine. Everything was going to be okay. 

“I should be asking if  _ you’re  _ okay with this,” Jaehyun asked scanning Mark up and down. “You look more nervous than I do.”

Mark laughed out, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Nah, I’m just like, kinda in shock that like, this is really happening, you know?” he said. “I’m trying to prevent myself from reaching Lucas levels of excitement.”

As if on cue, Lucas let out a loud whoop, clasping his hands together and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Johnny and Yuta seemed positively amused by the tall man’s actions, while Jungwoo simply watched on fondly.

“You know what,” Jaehyun said sucking his teeth. “I should probably set a few ground rules before we go into this.”

“Yeah, that’d probably be best,” Mark agreed.

Jaehyun walked out of the kitchen, Mark fresh on his heels, until he reached the living room catching the tail end of the guys’ animated conversation. He decided it was best not to ask questions about the contents of Yuta’s wet dreams.

“Before we get into this. I wanna make some things clear,” Jaehyun said, cringing at the authoritative tone his force took over.

“I knew this would be too good to be true,” Lucas sighed slumping down on the floor, back against the couch.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. “First, don’t get carried away. You only get a handjob, maybe a blowjob from him but nothing else.” Jaehyun could see the quirk playing at Johnny’s mouth, knowing that he’d be engaging in much more later. Jaehyun decided to ignore that too. “Second, don’t cross any boundaries. Taeyong needs to be comfortable at all times. Despite what he portrays in his videos, Taeyong is still a fragile human being. Not your fucktoy.”

“And third,” Mark said interjecting and turning towards Johnny, “dude, I need you to take me home afterwards, because I have a shit ton of online homework due at midnight.”

Johnny let out an annoyed grunt. “Then why did you come?”

“Because I want to  _ come _ .”

“So ride home with Yuta or Lucas!”

“I don’t think so,” Yuta interrupted. “I go to work right after this. The graveyard shift at the bar on a Friday night-Saturday morning has the best tips for a bartender.”

“And Jungwoo and I are going to fuck after this,” Lucas admitted unabashedly triggering a sly grin on Jungwoo’s face. Johnny’s face contorted in disgust and Jaehyun visibly winced at the mental image. “Look, if I’m going to be teased I reserve the right to bury my cock in  _ somebody’s  _ ass tonight!” Lucas said.

“Fine, fine!” Johnny tossed his hands up in surrender to stop the imagery and turned towards Mark. “I’ll take your ass home.”

A soft knock reverberated against the front door, drowning the room in complete silence. Everyone’s eyes instinctively landed upon Jaehyun, who let out a small exhale before walking over, unlocking and opening the door.

Taeyong stood almost meekly beneath one of Jahyun’s gray hoodie he often borrowed, legs cloaked behind a pair of thick black sweats, held up by the tightly drawn drawstring. His hair hung in his face, but a quick run of his fingers through the dark roots pushed the locks off his forehead. His lips curled into a soft smile.

“Hey,” he said lightly hesitating. “Are you gonna let me in?”

Jaehyun moved aside, blushing from the realization that he had been staring at Taeyong’s angelic face. Taeyong crossed the threshold, shutting the door behind him and reached for Jaehyun’s face with his nimble hands, caressing each cheek and landing a soft, wet kiss on his lips. It still felt as heart rattling as the first one they shared.

Jaehyun could hear someone clear their throat--probably Johnny-- and he let out a small groan, not wanting to stop the slot of Taeyong’s mouth against his. He had half a mind to cancel the whole ordeal and carry Taeyong bridal style into his bedroom, hogging the man to himself, but he knew that this was something Taeyong wanted and deep down he wanted it to.

He pulled away from Taeyong’s lips and whined as the man’s own mouth seemed to move closer to him, not wanting to break the kiss any more than he did. Jaehyun tapped Taeyong’s shoulder and turned him around slowly revealing his friends’ waiting glances.

“We have company, remember?” Jaehyun mumbled in Taeyong’s ear. “They’re here for you.”

An excited light reflected in Taeyong’s dark eyes and he toed his shoes off on the mat near the front door, advancing into the living room with the rest of Jaehyun’s friends.

“How could I forget?” Taeyong drawled out in a tone that Jaehyun recognized from one of his many videos. He used it to entice his viewers. He looked around the small living room, trying to find the proper place to situate himself and settled for kneeling on the floor.

“So how is this, like, gonna work?” Mark asked rocking on his heels. “Are we gonna take turns or...” his voice dragged off leaving the suggestion hanging in the air and Taeyong seemed to latch on to it.

“I can take all of you at once,” Taeyong said with confidence. “But we may need some more space.”

Yuta immediately rose from his reclined position on the sofa, and pushed the coffee table against the back wall, kicking the clutter of shoes and beer cans along with it until a clear space was made in the center of the living room.

Taeyong looked briefly to Jaehyun with an expectant nod towards the sofa, prompting the man to take a seat with an anticipatory exhale. He spread his legs open wide, sinking back into a lax position and braced himself.

Taeyong, satisfied with Jaehyun’s view of the sure to be a lewd scene, pulled the gray hoodie over his head revealing a fitted black shirt that did more justice to his lean frame. He tossed the jacket onto the coffee table and looked towards Lucas and Yuta expectedly.

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

The weight of the offer made Lucas and Yuta hesitate slightly and Jaehyun silently laughed to himself. All that time the duo spent fawning over what they would do to Taeyong and now that they had him they resembled timid deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler.

Jungwoo sighed in annoyance and stood up from the arm of the armchair Johnny was sitting in. He approached Taeyong carefully, dragging the zipper of his tight jeans down.

“This is taking too long,” he whined pulling out his hardening cock past the waistband of his boxers. 

He gave it a couple of dry strokes, groaning at the unsteady friction of his dry palm sliding against the length before Taeyong pushed his hand away with an unsatisfied grunt. He sat higher on his knees, leaning over Jungwoo’s cock and opened his mouth allowing a waterfall of saliva to cascade down onto the tip. Jaehyun’s breath caught in the back of his throat at the sight, feeling the blood rush to his own cock and subtly glanced over at his other friends.

Yuta and Lucas looked completely shellshocked, still frozen in their positions but watching the scene with much intent, mouths hanging open in fascination. Mark, who replaced Jungwoo’s previous position on the armchair next to Johnny was overwhelmed with a hot flush building up the column of his neck and reaching up to his ears. Unsurprisingly to Jaehyun, Johnny seemed unfazed. If the stories were true, Ten was really no different than Taeyong.

“God you’re so pretty,” Jungwoo hummed, tilting Taeyong’s chin up to meet the blond’s eyes. “You have such pretty eyes and a pretty mouth.” he continued tracing his thumb across Taeyong’s lips that parted all too eagerly.

Jaehyun noticed Taeyong quietly mewling from the consistent praise, keening as Jungwoo ran his fingers through Taeyong’s soft locks and tugging lightly.

Taeyong returned his gaze to Jungwoo’s now hardened cock and made work of stroking him with both of his hands, strings of saliva flying from the sloppy treatment. Jungwoo’s erotic moan seemed to snap Lucas out of his trance and move him closer to the scene, fondling his own cock beneath his baggy pants

Taeyong licked his lips as Lucas approached closer to his left, and wrapped his lips around Jungwoo’s red cockhead, offering a light suckle that made the man’s lip quiver.

All of the feelings of jealousy stirring in Jaehyun’s mind were gone. He didn’t think it would be this salacious watching his boyfriend taking in someone else’s cock. Of course, he saw it on Taeyong’s videos, but it was different when it was with someone he knew personally, and it felt different when Taeyong kept casting his hooded eyes towards him in a teasing manner. Taeyong wanted to please him, to put on a show and he was doing a  _ damn _ good job. 

Taeyong’s lips slid further down the expanse of Jungwoo’s cock until his nose touched the soft patch of curls surrounding the base and exhaled slowly through his nose, pressing his tongue flat against the vein on the underside. Jungwoo’s drawn out and rather loud moans fueled Taeyong’s pride, pulling off of the cock with a devilish smirk.

“You taste good, you know,” Taeyong said throatily returning to stroking the length. “Just like I imagined.”

From his peripheral vision, he noticed Lucas whipping out his own cock. It was much bigger than Jungwoo’s, probably bigger than anyone he’d ever taken and to say that he was caught off guard would be an understatement. He turned enough to face both men, his stroking hand slowing down to an agonizing pace as he took in Lucas’s entire manhood. The inches from the base seem to go on and on, stretching to a perfectly rounded tip. There were no curves and it was smooth and thick enough for Taeyong’s own cock to jump in excitement.

“I like the way you look at me,” Lucas said with a smirk.

Taeyong reached over to grab Lucas’s thick cock in his left hand, feeling the weight of it in his hands and encircling the base. “And how exactly is that?” he asked momentarily turning his attention back to his right hand stroking and squeezing Jungwoo’s cock.

“With stars in your eyes,” Lucas admitted with a sharp inhale as Taeyong dragged a nail across the vein. “Like I can make you see stars.”

Jaehyun let out a dissatisfied groan with Lucas’s constant flirting but the noise went unheard by both parties.

Taeyong leaned back to sit on his heels and opened his mouth wide. Jaehyun knew the submissive position. He wanted Lucas to do what he had done on so many occasions. Jaehyun’s dick jumped in anticipation. Even though he told them to be gentle with Taeyong, he also told them that everything was to Taeyong’s willingness and Taeyong was more than willing at this moment to have his throat fucked.

Lucas didn’t waste any time at the presentation. He placed his hands on either side of Taeyong’s head, thumbs resting on his temples, and shoved his cock into Taeyong’s mouth roughly. The gargled and wet noise of Lucas’s tip hitting the back of Taeyong’s throat resounded throughout the room and sent Yuta, Mark, and Johnny’s hands into their pants with a stream of swears falling off of their tongues.

Jaehyun leaned up from his position on the couch, watching Taeyong for any sign of discomfort from Lucas’s roughness, but the older’s pointed glance, laced with lust, sent him settling back into his position.

Taeyong blinked away the tears his body instinctively produced and reached his hand back around Jungwoo’s cock, allowing Lucas to fuck into his throat without abandon.

  
  


“Do you like when I grind my cock into your mouth?” Lucas hummed setting a brutal pace. “You like being a fuck toy don’t you?” That shouldn’t make Jaehyun’s cock throb.

Taeyong groaned affirmingly, eyes darting as Yuta, Mark, and Johnny came around him, forming a semi-circle so that Jaehyun could still see. Their cocks were in their hands, each of them pumping at a different pace. 

Yuta held the tip of his cock between two of his fingers, sliding it across Taeyong’s cheek, and leaving a thin trail of pre-cum lingering in its wake. Johnny, on the other hand, was a bit more forward alternating between fucking his own fist and tapping the length of his dick along any sliver of skin of Taeyong’s face that he had access to.

Taeyong’s eyes trailed over to Mark, who was more reserved, watching the scene without touching Taeyong but rubbing the palm of his hand in a circular motion across the slit of his tip. Taeyong reached out for the younger man, replacing Mark’s hands with his own and smearing Mark’s precum around with a teasing touches. Taeyong’s lips closed firmly around Lucas’s dick with a moan from the stimulation.

“Aht, aht, ah,” Lucas clicked his tongue tapping Taeyong’s cheek with his hand. “Be sure to keep that pretty little mouth open for me while I’m fucking it.”

Jungwoo whined headily, thrusting into Taeyong’s enclosed fist at Lucas’s words dragging him closer to his orgasm. “Are you going to let him come in your mouth, Tae?” he asked eyes growing heavy with desire. “Do you really want us to come all over your face?”

Lucas pulled himself out of Taeyong’s mouth, allowing Jaehyun to see just how red and swollen his boyfriend’s lips were. He was trying his damndest not to walk over to the huddle and participate himself. But he knew if he came now that he wouldn’t be able to last later, so he opted for massaging himself through his pants, taking his shirt off and tossing it off to the side from the growing temperature in the room.

Taeyong had now switched his attention to Mark, lapping his tongue carefully against the slit of his cockhead and dragging it down to his balls. His wet tongue snaked around them, lips enclosing momentarily to give a lewd suck and then returning to trail up and down along the length.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Mark whispered closing his eyes and grabbing on to Johnny’s bicep for support, triggering an amused laugh out of the older man.

“You look like you’re about to blow your load already,” Johnny teased slowing the speed of his own strokes to watch his best friend come undone.

“Shut up,” Mark said hoarsely, slowly opening his eyes to look down at Taeyong downing his cock and bobbing up and down.

Lucas and Jungwoo’s gasps and hitching breaths alerted the blond that they were near their climax and he hesitantly pulled off of Mark’s dick, turning his face towards the duo, tongue held out, awaiting the inevitable release. Spurts of cum-- Jungwoo’s coming seconds after Lucas-- landed across Taeyong’s face, lining his tongue, nose, and cheek. It wasn’t as bitter as he expected, definitely salty, but pleasant enough to where Taeyong would have no problems swallowing. Jungwoo pressed the tip of his cock against Taeyong’s lips and released a final glob of cum, pooling in the middle of his tongue before spilling off to the sides and down the corners of his mouth. The drops landed on Taeyong’s shirt and neck and Jaehyun licked his lips with delight.

“Fuck,” Lucas said in contempt, as he readjusted his pants. “I was hoping to last longer than that.” He flashed an impassioned gaze at Jungwoo as the man tugged his zipper up. “Let’s go, right now.”

Jungwoo let out a cute giggle, and leaned down towards Taeyong, indifferent to Mark’s dick being in his mouth and Yuta and Johnny stroking towards each cheek. He snaked his way in between Yuta and Mark’s legs and planted a small peck on a clean portion of Taeyong’s cheek, leaning back into a gentle smile.

“This was fun,” he said as if he had just ridden the rollercoaster at an amusement park rather than fuck Jaehyun’s boyfriend’s mouth. “See you later!” He stood up straight, taking Lucas’s awaiting hand and the two left out of the apartment without so much as a parting farewell to the rest of them.

It wasn’t long before Yuta and Johnny were coming, painting white strings of cum down Taeyong’s neck and forehead, some even landing in the blond’s eye, courtesy of Johnny’s carelessness.

“Shit, sorry,” Johnny said with a small grin. “Sometimes, he can’t control himself.”

Jaehyun tossed his discarded shirt at the man, shaking his head at the badly timed joke and Johnny caught it, using it to wipe the traces of cum off of Taeyong’s eyelid.

Mark lasted longer than Taeyong imagined, refusing to fuck his throat (after all Taeyong already had enough abuse from Lucas’s massive dick) and resorting to stroking himself into Taeyong’s mouth to give the man a break. It was much easier on Taeyong’s mind, to focus on one person now, anxiously awaiting the after-effects when Jaehyun would trail his tongue all over him.

“I’m close,” Mark whined throatily, speeding faster and faster through his fondling. He hooked a finger inside Taeyong’s mouth, stretching it open wide enough to see the pink walls of Taeyong’s inner cheeks and squirted stream after stream, of white, hot essence on them. He visually shuddered as he watched his seed slide to the back of Taeyong’s throat until the man swallowed it down without hesitation.

Without another thought, Jaehyun stood up from his position on the couch and walked over to Taeyong, squatting beside him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he asked tentatively.

Taeyong nodded licking his lips and taking in some of the mixed cum with his tongue. “I’m perfect,”

Jaehyun smiled, shaking his head at the man and cupped his chin, tilting his face towards him. “Look at you,” he said scanning his eyes over the trails of cum clinging to his face. “You’re filthy.” He leaned in until he was centimeters away, darting his tongue out across Taeyong’s cheek, scooping up some of the spunk and savoring the taste. There was something exciting about not knowing  _ who  _ he was tasting but he also reveled in Taeyong’s aroused expression as he continued to lavage the man with his wet tongue, ridding every inch of his skin of his friends’ release. Every swipe of his tongue across Taeyong’s lips, cheeks, brows, chin, neck--anywhere Jaehyun could manage really-- had Taeyong’s lips parted, hissing out in ecstasy until Jaehyun finally reluctantly pulled away, walking back towards the couch.

Mark huffed out, adjusting his pants and looking at Taeyong bashfully. “I can’t help but feel like I should thank you but that feels out of place and skeazy,” he said with a laugh.

“Stop overthinking it. Why do you have to make everything so awkward?” Johnny mumbled, falling into a post-orgasm lull.

  
  


“Get your ass up and take me home,” Mark said ignoring the jab. “Come on before you pass out, you drunk.”

Johnny groaned in annoyance regretting even making the commitment but stood up anyway, adjusting his own jacket and basketball shorts and grabbing his keys off the table. Jaehyun watched the duo and Yuta file out of the apartment, throwing a few goodbyes towards him and Taeyong until it was just the two of them left in an encompassing silence.

  
  


Taeyong sat back on his knees, skin glistening from the residual trail of Jaehyun’s saliva and smiled (almost innocently) as he ran his fingers through his hair. He reached for the hair tie around his thin wrist and tied his two-toned hair into a man bun, freeing the hanging strands from his view. His tongue stuck out of his mouth, curling playfully at the tip before licking his lips and he sighed out in content as he eyed the rock hard imprint of Jaehyun’s cock against the fabric of his sweatpants.

“Well are you going to come over here or are you going to make me crawl?” Taeyong asked, voice hoarse from all of the abuse his throat had overcome.

Jaehyun watched for another moment, almost in disbelief that Taeyong could still be needy after all that he had endured. Jaehyun, taking the role of an observer for the duration of the session, and then finally delving in, dragging his wet tongue across patches of his friends’ cum clinging to Taeyong’s porcelain skin, was near his own climax without even being touched. It was amazing to him that Taeyong had taken in so many willing participants in his mouth, shuddered under the filthy compliments disguised by dirty talk, and basked in the feeling of having white strings gracing nearly every inch of his face and yet the man was probably nowhere near his own climax.

Then again, he was a professional.

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun sighed out dramatically remaining in his exact position standing before the couch. “I think I’d like to see you crawl.”

Taeyong’s face lit up under the direct command and Jaehyun could swear he heard a gleeful noise in the back of his boyfriend’s throat. The older male reached down for the hem of his black t-shirt, pulling it over his head in one swift motion and freeing himself from the soiled garment. Jaehyun’s eyes raked over the perfect contours of Taeyong’s muscles etched out on his lithe frame. Slowly his gaze continued to trail upward until they landed on a pair of dusky nipples, hardened from the cool air circulating in the room. It felt sinful looking at Taeyong. Jaehyun felt like he was morally and spiritually corrupted taking in Taeyong’s very being. He wouldn’t be surprised if lightning struck him down the moment his hands reached to thread into his lover’s hair, with the intention of acting out his carnal desires.

Taeyong raised up slightly, falling forward on all fours and keeping his eyes locked with Jaehyun as he dragged himself across the rough carpet, closer and closer to his person. Jaehyun’s eyes landed on the lower half of Taeyong’s body, still completely clothed in his bag black sweatpants. Taeyong’s pert ass moved with each advance forward, his bare back arching low sensually, pushing his ass further out as if to appeal to Jaehyun’s lustfulness. He could make out the outlines of the blond’s toned thighs beneath the dark threads, leading down to his knees still dragging across the floor. Closer and closer. Jaehyun would bet everything he owned that the skin on Taeyong’s knees was bruised and red, if not from balancing his weight on the previously while being fucked in the mouth, then definitely by now as he unfalteringly crawled towards his target, scraping his clothed skin against the chafing carpet. The sight itself made his cock jump with every advance Taeyong made.

When Taeyong finally reached him, he raised back up into a sitting position and wasted no time sliding his fingers up the expanse of Jaehyun’s jeans to his belt buckle, and loosening it in record time. The sound of the metal buckle unlatching was enough to trigger a Pavlovian response in Jaehyun. It was textbook conditioning that Ivan Pavlov would be proud of. Every time Jaehyun heard that sound it triggered memories of past rewards and what was sure to come (both involving Taeyong’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock) and made saliva pool in his mouth in anticipation. Without even trying, the man that he adored so much, had turned Jaehyun into his own little psychology experiment that he could toy with over and over again as he pleased.

Taeyong pulled the leather strap from the loops of his jeans and tossed it beside him, making work of dragging the metal zipper down to the hilt and sliding the jeans down to Jaehyun’s ankles. Jaehyun quickly kicked the pants off freeing his legs completely and touched his fingers lightly against Taeyong’s chin, angling his face upward to meet his eyes.

“You’re really going to suck me off after all of that?” he asked slightly turned on but a bit concerned. As much as Taeyong liked to play up his insatiable sexual appetite, he was still a human, one that Jaehyun cared deeply for, and he didn’t want to push the man over his limits.

But Taeyong’s smile was more than reassuring as he laughed lightly, pushing his cheek into the palm of Jaehyun’s hand affectionately.

“I promise you I’m okay,” he said. “I’ve endured worse than this.”

Jaehyun really didn’t want to know what Taeyong was referring to so he decided to take the older’s word for it. He removed his hand off of Taeyong’s still sticky face and trailed his fingers lightly against the nape of his neck, giving Taeyong an encouraging tap to continue.

Without missing a beat, Taeyong leaned forward, latching his mouth onto the distinct outline of Jaehyun’s cockhead beneath his too-tight boxers, sucking at the prominent wet spot, groaning at the familiar taste across his tongue. Jaehyun sighed out softly, restraining himself from being rough with the man despite wanting the process to speed up. Taeyong had to set the pace. He was the one on the receiving end of this deal and he had to be comfortable with everything.

Taeyong noticed the tortured expression on Jaehyun’s face and decided to cut the man a break, reaching his hand beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs and fishing out his thick cock. The cool air against the tip nearly made Jaehyun’s knees buckle and it didn’t help that Tayeong’s thumb was stroking the perfect spot beneath the tip that drove him crazy. 

Taeyong quickly discovered the subtle nuances of every inch of Jaehyun’s body to the point where he could be considered an expert. He knew that a light touch of his thumb to the sides of Jaehyun’s neck coupled with an incremental increase in pressure could make Jaehyun groaned melodically. He knew that the feeling of being controlled was appealing to Jaehyun, especially coming from a partner that had a couple of years on him, so he sometimes humored the younger with a bit of power play. He knew that trailing light brushes across the nape of Jaehyun’s neck would calm him in situations of stress, but a tug of any kind would instantly turn him on. Grabbing Jaehyun by the elbow made him uncomfortable and pressing into any bruise would strangely make his cock stir in a conflicting fit of pain and pleasure. He knew that despite Jaehyun claiming that he wasn’t ticklish (Taeyong was more obviously the ticklish of the two) he had a secret spot near his ankles that would make him fall over in a convulsion of giggles. Taeyong knew everything about Jaehyun’s body. It was a curse and a gift.

Taeyong leaned toward Jaehyun’s cock, pressing his tongue down hard and flat against the spot beneath the head triggering a loud, choked noise from Jaehyun’s mouth. Taeyong watched as the muscles in Jaehyun’s stomach contracted, pulling in with the deep inhale as Taeyong’s tongue circled the sensitive spot, making sure to touch the tip of thumb against Jaehyun’s leaking slit.

“F-fuck!” Jaehyun bellowed hips instinctively pulling away from the overstimulation.

Taeyong smirked, content with the reaction and brought his hands down to his own lap. “How am I going to do this if you keep moving, Jae?” he asked with a teasing lilt in his voice.

“If you keep doing what you’re doing, I'm going to come before Johnny even comes back,” Jaehyun responded with ragged breaths, reaching his hand down to squeeze the base of his cock in an effort to stop the progression of his orgasm. He closed his eyes for a moment, counting to ten and trying to ignore the feeling of Taeyong watching him with those smug eyes. After a couple of more seconds, he released his grip and opened his eyes to find Taeyong waiting with his mouth open wide, tongue sticking out. It was similar to the stance that he’d offer to Yuta. 

“Why are you like this?” Jaehyun whispered cupping Taeyong by the chin and spreading his lips further apart with his thumb. He pressed his thumb against Taeyong’s waiting tongue and felt a rush of blood to his cock as Taeyong closed his lips around it, giving a light suck and then obediently returning to his previous position.

“Why are you so damn perfect?” Jaehyun crooned tilting Taeyong’s chin down low enough to slide his hard cock against his tongue and then back out. “You’re still so needy even after I’ve shared you.” He mused stopping to rub his cockhead along the tip of Taeyong’s tongue and then pushing his length back across his tongue. “When are you going to hit your limit?”

Taeyong licked his lips once Jaehyun withdrew momentarily. “Not until you come inside me.  _ You’re  _ the one I want.”

A needy whine slipped past Jaehyun’s lips as he pried Taeyong’s mouth open again, sliding his cock in completely until he could feel the opening to Taeyong’s throat relaxing and contracting against his cockhead. Taeyong wrapped his lips around the base, breathing through his nose slowly as he continued to deep throat Jaehyun’s cock, bobbing his head to an unheard rhythm as soon as he could manage it. Jaehyun hunched over, fingers pulling tighter against Taeyong’s locks as the wet sound of Jaehyun fucking his mouth echoed throughout the living room.

Jaehyun’s thrusts were unrelenting even as he spied Johnny entering the apartment, tossing his keys onto the end table and immediately discarding his hoodie and the shirt beneath it. 

“You two couldn’t even wait until I got back?” he hummed teasingly coming near them. He dropped a glance towards Taeyong, watching as he continued to engulf Jaehyun’s dick in one swallow, slowly pulling off until the tip popped out of his mouth. “Damn, he’s still cock-hungry.”

Johnny pat Jaehyun’s shoulders with a congratulatory look and plopped down on the couch behind him, reaching down into his own shorts to stroke his soft cock back to life. Jaehyun noticed that once Taeyong was being watched again that he amped up his ministrations, aiming to put on the perfect show for both him and Johnny. He sucked on the tip for a couple of seconds, tongue catching on Jaehyun’s sensitive spot, earning him a desperate groan and a hard warning tug at the older’s insolence.

Taeyong pulled off Jaehyun’s cock, smiling at the thick string of saliva that connected his lips to Jaehyun’s tip and watched as it thinned out with every inch that he moved away. He looked over to Johnny, thrilled that the man’s hand was moving obscenely fast beneath his basketball shorts as he attempted to arouse himself further and further to an excited state. Johnny’s hand slowed upon noticing Taeyong’s intense stare and he winked, lip quirking into a smirk.

“Don’t tell me you want me again,” he jested, lifting his chin to nod towards Jaehyun. “You’re going to make Jaehyun jealous giving me all of this attention.”

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at his friend and launched his dirty shirt at the man. “Stop trying to charm him.” Johnny flinched as the soiled shirt hit him in the chest and immediately tossed it back onto the ground. He held his hands up in defense, conceding, but his eyes were still illuminated with humor. 

“Actually,” Taeyong hummed sinking his front teeth into his bottom lip softly. “I want both of you in my mouth at the same time.”

Johnny froze to some extent, directing a glance towards Jaehyun, who also was taken aback by the request. Jaehyun definitely never had the opportunity for this experience, hell it had never been offered to him before so he never even dreamt of it. He wasn’t even sure if it was physically possible. Taeyong’s mouth was enough to accommodate his entire length rather easily, especially since he knew how to tame his own gag reflex, but to invite both he and Johnny inside was something entirely different.

“Have you-will you be able to that?” Jaehyun asked warily.

Taeyong didn’t seem fazed by both Jaehyun and Johnny’s skepticism. He flashed that always ever-confident smile at his boyfriend and nodded with a relaxed shrug.

“Let’s find out.”

Jaehyun looked back at Johnny then at Taeyong again before relenting. “Okay but if it’s too much for you we stop immediately.”

Taeyong positioned himself comfortably on the floor as Johnny stood up to stand shoulder to shoulder with Jaehyun. He hastily grabbed Johnny’s basketball shorts by the leg, tugging them down to reveal the half-hard boner the man was sporting. The look in Taeyong’s eyes was nothing short of pure exhilaration as he reached out for Johnny’s cock with his right hand, cradling Jaehyun’s in his left, attempting to stroke both at a synchronized pace.

Johnny sucked in a sharp breath, resting his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder to steady himself as Taeyong continued to lazily pump their cocks in his hand. Jaehyun tried his best to focus on Taeyong and everything he was doing: the curve of his lips, the twitch of his fingers around his length, and the heated gaze in his eyes. But, having Johnny bury his face against his shoulder, hot breath inches away from the crook of his neck was pushing him a bit too far over the edge.

“If I’m doing this for you two,” Taeyong said eyes heavy with desire. “Will you do something for me?” He moved further into the center so that Johnny and Jaehyun were facing each other, their cocks centimeters from Taeyong’s pink lips.

“Anything,” Jaehyun whined ready to explode already.

“Kiss each other.”

Jaehyun didn’t have time to process the question. He couldn’t reflect on whether or not kissing his best friend would lead to a whirlwind of events or the embarrassment of wondering whether or not Johnny thought he was a bad kisser. Before he knew, Johnny had already made his decision, fingers wrapping around the back of Jaehyun’s neck and pulling him in as his lips molded around Jaehyun’s, tongue caressing his own in a frenzied manner. It wasn’t as weird as Jaehyun thought it would be. It didn’t feel like the kiss he shared with Taeyong or a kiss that you’d give to someone you loved deeply. It was purely a kiss driven by lust and horniness and Jaehyun could appreciate that. Johnny was a dominant kisser, similar to Taeyong, in that he refused to back down to Jaehyun’s advances, tongue overpowering Jaehyun’s and lips guiding the direction and pace that they moved in. He tasted very much like the beer he had been drinking early and oranges, a sweet and surprisingly pleasant combination that made Jaehyun relax into the liplock even more.

Beneath the sound of blood rushing to his ears, Jaehyun heard a throaty moan from Taeyong. His boyfriend opened his mouth, pooling as much saliva for lubricant as possible and downed Johnny’s large cock until a couple of centimeters below the head. He gave a couple of exaggerated sucks, humming affectionately and mewling at the simultaneous moan Johnny gave as he pulled away from Jaehyun’s lips to watch the scene unfurl. Taeyong peered over at Jaehyun in anticipation. This was it.

Jaehyun reached for Taeyong’s cheek, drawing his hand across the bulge of Johnny’s cockhead pressing into it, and then trailed his thumb over to the opposite corner of Taeyong’s mouth. He hooked his thumb in the corner, pushing past Taeyong’s plush lips, and stretched his mouth open as wide as it could possibly go, leaving little room for him to fit beside Johnny’s already thick cock.

Jaehyun guided his cock in slowly besides Johnny’s, sinking in as far as possible until he met resistance against Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong managed to take in about a third of both his and Johnny’s cock together, wrapping his lips around both to form a tight seal as he suckled lightly.

“Oh fuck,” Johnny breathed out, running his hand behind Teayong’s ears and down to his jaw. “Fuck you’re so good at that.”

The words that left Taeyong’s mouth were muffled into an unintelligible mumble. He reached behind Johnny tapping the back of his bare thigh before sinking his nails in the meaty flesh and guiding the man forward. Johnny hissed out, letting Taeyong guided his dick an inch further into his mouth before goading him to pull back out, adding a deliciously wet friction against Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun could taste a hint of blood from biting down on his lip so hard as the Johnny and Taeyong kept up the rhythm. He looked down, amazed as he watched his friends cock rub against his, slipping deeper into Taeyong’s waiting mouth and pulling back seconds later. Taeyong’s hands had fallen into his lap, rubbing the hard bulge beneath his pants and for the first time since they started dating, Jaehyun noticed how wrecked the man looked.

Taeyong’s eyes were shut closed, brows furrowed as he held on to both Johnny’s and Jaehyun’s thighs. His jaw went slack and a trembling whine rolled throughout his body as Johnny attempted to pick up speed.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come again,” Johnny groaned tossing his head back.

Taeyong withdrew both of their cocks from his mouth suddenly, licking the traces of precum and saliva off of his lips. “No,” he said breathlessly shaking his head. “I don’t want you two to finish in my mouth. I want you to fuck me.” He looked towards Jaehyun. “Can you prep me?”

Jaehyun swallowed, moving over to the couch and plopping down. He reached in between the cushions for a second, eventually reproducing a half-empty bottle of lube. Taeyong raised a brow.

“Ask him,” Jaehyun answered gesturing towards Johnny.

“Hey, Ten is very impatient,” Johnny said making his way to the armchair and plopping down with a sigh. “I have random bottles hidden in three other places just in case.”

Jaehyun opened his mouth to complain about the certainty of Johnny and Ten fucking anywhere else in their apartment  _ besides  _ Johnny’s bedroom, but was quickly distracted by Taeyong crawling onto his lap, black sweats crumpled in a discarded heap on the floor, torso bent across his legs and ass angled high in the air with anticipation. The blond pressed his cheek against the couch cushion with a strained whine, looking towards Jaehyun with a restless gaze.

Jaehyun let out a small chuckle, popping the lid of the tube open and squeezed out a glob of lube, warming it between his two fingers. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Johnny watching the scene with bated breath, squeezing the base of his cock to delay his nearing orgasm. There was only so much longer both of them could last without coming, so Jaehyun decided to pick up the pace.

He spread Taeyong open and ran his index finger along the puckered hole, a wanton moan slipping out as the ring of muscle clenched under his touch. He slowly pushed his middle finger inside, inch by inch, until his knuckle caught against the rim. Taeyong’s eyes instinctively shut close, fingers gripping at the edge of the couch cushion as Jaehyun withdrew the finger slowly, pushing back in with intent, rubbing against his sensitive walls.

“More,” Taeyong whined pushing back against Jaehyun’s finger. “I need more.”

Jaehyun clicked his tongue, sliding in his index finger alongside the middle one. “You’re not really in any position to be making demands, Tae,” he mused pushing the fingers in further to the hilt. Taeyong arched his back as Jaehyun spread his fingers open, feeling around inside of him until the pads of his fingers brushed against the older’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Taeyong exclaimed with a tremble rippling through him. Jaehyun watched the new expression on his boyfriend’s face as he continued to work into him, barely grazing his prostate against Taeyong’s strained whines. Taeyong’s eyes were glazed over in lust and his face was flushed a rosy pink from all of the teasing and pining. He lived for Taeyong being the dominant power bottom that he usually was, but this was somewhat refreshing. It was a rare pleasure seeing Taeyong cracking under Jaehyun’s touch and commands.

Jaehyun pulled his wet fingers out of Taeyong’s stretched hole and tapped the man on his thigh, signaling for him to raise up. Taeyong shifted towards the end of the couch, leaning back against his heels as his chest heaved. Jaehyun’s eyes trailed down between Taeyong’s legs to his leaking cock.

“Which one of us do you want to fuck you,” Jaehyun started slowly, “And which do you want in your mouth?”

Johnny sat up straight from his position across the room, immediately disrobing himself of his shorts and freeing his cock again from its restraints. Taeyong looked over to Johnny, eyes lingering on his cock before meeting Jaehyun’s anxious face.

“I want both of you.”

“I know, sweetheart but-”

“No, I want both of you at the same time. I won’t be able to last much longer.”

Without a word of input from Jaehyun, Taeyong straddled his lap, resting his puckered hole against the tip of Jaehyun’s cock and sinking down slowly until Jaehyun bottomed out. Jaehyun tossed his head back against the sofa, eyes shut closed from the tight seal Taeyong’s ass formed around the base of his cock.

“Shit,” Jaehyun swore, bringing his hands to rest on Taeyong’s hips. “How are you still this fucking tight?” He guided Taeyong’s hips into a circular motion. Aside from stretching him open, Taeyong was fucked nearly every day and he never failed to fit around Jaehyun like a glove. How in the hell was Johnny going to fit in beside him?

Taeyong craned his neck around to stare at Johnny with pleading eyes. “Come on,” he urged resting his hands against Jaehyun’s shoulders. “I’m ready for you.”

Before Johnny could take a step closer, Jaehyun grasped Taeyong by his chin and turned his head to face him once again.

“Don’t be rude,” he chastised clicking his tongue and delivering a punishing thrust inside the man. Taeyong moaned loudly, digging his nails into Jaehyun’s flesh and snapping his eyes shut. The pain made Jaehyun wince but was oddly pleasurable when mixed with the vice-like grip Taeyong had around his cock. “If you want something, you know how to get it. Beg him.”

Taeyong let out a desperate cry, leaning forward to bury his head in Jaehyun’s neck. “Please, please, please,” he chanted repeatedly lifting his hips up until Jaehyun’s cockhead caught on the rim.

Johnny chuckled at the desperation of Taeyong’s actions and continued forward until he stood hovering over the two. He rested his hand on Taeyong’s back as he reached for the bottle of lube on the couch and squirted a generous amount all over his dick. Jaehyun could feel Taeyong shiver with anticipation as the slick, wet sounds echoed throughout the room, and felt his own eyes watching Johnny’s hand moving sloppily across his cock, pausing to rub his thumb gently over the slit.

His lube-covered hand moved to spread Taeyong’s cheeks apart and he leaned in more, knees bending so that the tip of his cock could touch Taeyong’s filled rim.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Johnny asked raising his gaze towards them. The question was meant to be directed at Taeyong, but Jaehyun found himself nodding in sync with Taeyong’s affirming whimpers.

The feeling of Johnny pushing his cockhead alongside Jaehyun’s cock was uncomfortable at first, even for Jaehyun. Feeling so much flesh against his dick almost felt suffocating and between Johnny and Taeyong there was enough body heat around him to make him break into a sweat.

Taeyong tensed up slightly, reaching behind him to grab at Johnny’s bicep. “Wait...wait a minute,” he breathed out. “Don’t move.”

It felt like ages for Jaehyun, waiting for his boyfriend to adjust to the feeling and he could see the impatience in Johnny’s features. Johnny’s Adam’s apple bobbed slowly, fingers pressing hard around Taeyong’s waist and biting down hard on his lip to restrain himself from moving any further.

After a moment, Taeyong lifted his head from Jaehyun’s neck and nodded. “Okay, go slowly,”

Without hesitation, Johnny slowly pushed himself inside, his wet cock sliding against Jaehyun’s as he sank further into Taeyong’s warm heat. Jaehyun withheld his moan, casting a glance towards Taeyong to make sure that he was okay. The expression on Taeyong’s face was that of pure bliss. Tears were brimming at his eyes from the immense amount of pleasure and he sucked in a sharp inhale with every inch that made it inside. Jaehyun leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“You're doing so well, baby,” he murmured trailing the kisses across Taeyong’s face and brushing his hands across his wet temple. “Fuck, you’re taking both of our cocks like a good boy.”

Johnny managed to get half of his cock inside before pulling back, setting the pace for a slow rhythmic thrust. Jaehyun and Taeyong’s groans mixed together as the force of the thrusts increased. The sound of slapping skin seemed to egg Johnny on further as his pace increased, hell-bent on outdoing the previous tempo set. Jaehyun tried his best to move alongside his best friend, steadying himself at a much slower rate. Taeyong exhaled a strangled noise, leaning forward to attack Jaehyun’s mouth.

“Fuck, I can’t last much longer,” Johnny breathed, tightening his grip on Taeyong’s hips until his knuckles turned white. “I’m about to come!”

Neither Taeyong nor Jaehyun, gave the statement a passing thought, too enwrapped in the boundless pleasure stimulating every nerve ending in their bodies. Johnny’s hips stuttered slightly, thrusts becoming more erratic until his stilled completely, spurts of hot cum, filling up Taeyong’s hole. He pulled out slowly, remnants of his sticky seed lingering on the tip of his softening cock and groaned as some of it leaked past Jaehyun’s cock and out of Taeyong’s hole.

Jaehyun moaned feeling Johnny’s cum surrounding and warming his cock from inside Taeyong’s ass and pushed further inside of Taeyong slowly. His eyes cast down as he withdrew, exhaling as Johnny’s seed slid out alongside his cock, some dripping from Taeyong’s hole and onto his balls. He pulled Taeyong in with a tight hug to his chest as his thrust back inside hard, tip pushing against Taeyong’s prostate and fucking Johnny’s cum back into his boyfriend’s ass.

Taeyong’s incessant moaning pushed him closer and closer to his climax, teeth worrying his bottom lip, eyes glued to Johnny kneeling behind Taeyong, watching the lewd scene with sated interest. His erection grew painful from denying himself so many orgasms and he could feel the muscles contracting in his abdomen, warning him that the end was near.

“Come with me Taeyongie,” he breathed out, pounding into the man and abusing his prostate. “I’m close!”

Taeyong’s choked cry signaled his own timed orgasm as strings of white pearls landed on Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun let out a guttural groan, coming deep inside Taeyong’s walls, his seed mixing with Johnny’s and filling Taeyong to the brim. He pulled himself out slowly and Taeyong gasped as the creamy mess slinked out of his abused opening and down his leg.

Taeyong pushed Jaehyun’s sweaty bangs off his forehead and gave him a tired smile. “I told you it’d be fun,” he said with a happy lilt. Jaehyun could tell by Taeyong’s constricted pupils and slow breathing that at any moment the man would be drifting off to sleep in his arms, indifferent about the sweating or filthiness of their bodies.

“Yeah, I know,” Jaehyun sighed out with a dimpled smile.

Jaehyun wasn’t sure how long that sat there in their post-coital bliss--it was definitely long enough for them to hear the start and finish of Johnny’s shower and the exhausted ‘good night’ from his lips as he retreated to his own bedroom, no doubt to text Ten about their sexcapades before falling asleep with the phone in his hands.

Jaehyun looked down at his boyfriend, unsurprised by the light snoring emitting from the man and pulled him closer. Taeyong was obviously an obsessed sex fiend to anyone that came to know him, and maybe Jaehyun giving in to his every request was enabling behavior. But he didn’t care. Jaehyun didn’t mind Taeyong’s sexual obsessions because he finally understood it.

Taeyong was his own private obsession. And he loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you that made it this far, thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd like you to consider following me on Twitter at @WriteWithEnergy ! Every update on current and upcoming stories will be there and I also enjoy interacting with people as well. I plan to have polls for upcoming workers and if you enjoy most of my fics and/or are subscribed to me, I would love to have your input.
> 
> Also, does anybody read WayV ships? How do you guys feel about a XiaoJun x YangYang story? 🤔


End file.
